


The Goddess and the Spider

by amelia21 (orphan_account)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Goddesses, Gods, Love, Near Death Experiences, Talking Pokemon, pokemon calling oc master, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amelia21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my story about my OC Amie Ann Knight aka Dark Angel and Peter Parker aka Spider-man falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goddess and the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I need help to improve so please tell me what to improve and give examples.I have never seen Spider-man movies or shows if there is comics i haven't heard.Everything is based of what i have read from other fanfics.

I am Amie Ann Knight aka Dark Angel daughter to Red Knight and Amelia Knight they're both very powerful and respected gods but not many mortals know about them and they want to keep it that way.I have red eyes like my mother and father,black hair and tan skin.Im also 15.But this is a story of how I fell in love with Peter Parker aka Spider-Man.

* * *

 

Today I'm geting to go to one of the mortal realms of course they have made it so they don't just pop out of nowhere.Apparently we are going to live in a house in Queens,New York.(timeskip) Were finally at our new home everything is moved in I can't wait to explore the neighborhood!But I know I have to wait for my mother and father to get here oh well.(10 seconds later) "Amie where home" my mother called out to me.I then ask if i can explore the neighborhood but she said i could only meet the neighbors oh well better than nothing.


End file.
